Through Thick and Thin
by clairebear97
Summary: Shane and Claire are made for each other, they've always been there when they needed each other the most but when does Shane draw the line? When the Glass House gang attend the yearly 'Dead Girl's Dance' and something terrible happens to Claire, will Shane be with her through thick and thin or will he abandon her at her time of need? Please R&R! clairebear97 and Claire Collins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Claire's POV.

God, I was exhausted. I got up at 5am this morning, when Myrnin called me in for some ridiculous new contraption he made, that supposedly would eliminate the need for Frank, but so far; nothing. He'd had me working all day and I'd barely even had the time to sit down, never mind eat anything. I was moody, tired and hungry; not a good combination. Currently, I was working on an experiment, whilst Myrnin sat in the corner, flicking through an ancient, dusty, metre thick journal.

I glanced up at the clock on the lab wall that I had finally managed to convince Myrnin to get after countless nights of working overtime for no extra pay, and was shocked by what I saw; it was almost 8 o'clock, I'd been here for 15 hours! I wasn't even sure that was legal, but I supposed no one cares about human laws in Morganville.

I tidied away the vials and beakers and grabbed my backpack from the floor.

"I'm going to go now, Myrnin", I said and he waved at me, barely even looking up from his journal.

I laughed and made my way out onto the street. Oh no. The sky was almost pitch black and I knew better than anyone that in Morganville, that was a very very bad idea. I just hoped that the vampires were too preoccupied to notice a small, unarmed 17 year old girl walking the streets at night.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw that I had 40 missed calls from Shane, I shoul have known he'd be worried. I dialled his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Claire! Where are you? Please tell me you're okay!?" he practically screamed down the phone,

"Shane, relax, I'm fine. I'm on my way now; I'm nearly in Lott Street, okay?"

"Oh, hell no! Please tell me you aren't walking home?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but I'll be fine! Look, I'm going as quick as I can, okay? I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, and increased my speed, my head down.

Whilst I had been on the phone to Shane, I swear I felt someone watching me, so I knew that I had to get home as quickly as possible, but I didn't run. Running would make it too much fun for whoever it was.

As I jogged up the steps to the Glass House, I was convinced that someone was watching me, so I braved a look out into the street and sure enough, a tall, ghost white man was leaned up against a lamppost, hidden in the shadows. He looked up and we caught gazes and suddenly, I couldn't move. I wanted to go to him, follow him wherever he took me and give him all the blood he needed.

He stared at me, a menacing smirk playing at his lips and I took a step forward. I vaguely remembered Michael telling about the mind control vampires could sometimes used, but that thought was slowly diminished as he invaded my mind. I slowly went to take another step forward, off the porch. Out of safety, but suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me from behind, pulling me inside and the door shut in my face.

The sound of the door snapped me out of my 'trance' and I blinked, dazed and confused.

I turned around to find a very angry Shane glaring at me.

Oh god! I was about to go to that man, I was going to let him drink from me and …kill me.

"Oh god!" I gasped in horror, covering my mouth with hands as I realised what I had just been about to do.

Shane's expression changed from stern to gentle and he pulled me into his arms, rhythmically stroking my hair, in an attempt to calm me down.

When my breathing had slowed, I pulled back to look up at him, "Hey", I smiled, shyly,

He gave me a gorgeous smile in return, "Well, hey to you too", and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the living room, where we snuggled on the sofa together.

He pulled me close and I nestled into his shirt, completely at ease. Wow, I loved him so much. I closed my eyes, sighing contently as he smoothed my hair comfortingly and I suddenly realised how tired I really was.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a very excited Eve, screaming at me in a pitch so high, I'm sure only dogs could hear it.

"Claire bear, wake up! Wake up!" she sang,

Shane sprang up from the sofa, ready to fight any intruding vampire, another habit us Morganville residents had required. His wary eyes scanned the room for any sign of danger, before stopping on Eve, hopping up and down like a demented rabbit.

He sighed heavily, plopping back down on the sofa next to me, rubbing his face with his hands,

"What the hell do you want, Gothica?"

She stopped jumping for a second and glared at him,

"Wow, someone's pmsing, but look, look, look!" she said, waving a piece of paper in my face.

I took it from her and read out loud. "Dead girl's dance party, tomorrow night 7pm"

Oh god…

"Eve…", I grimaced looking up at her, "uh, I don't think that's a good idea , I mean remember last time?"

Shane grabbed the invite off me, quickly scanning it,

"Oh, hell no!" he shouted, "Eve, what the hell are you thinking? Claire nearly got raped last time? Did you forget about that?!"

She rolled her eyes, "no dumbass, but this time you and Michael are gonna be there if anything goes wrong, which I doubt it will ,and you can act all big, bad boyfriend for a whole night!"

I was getting pretty sick of this; I stood up from the sofa,

"Look guys! I'm not a kid anymore! I know not to talk to strangers, give my number out, and take strange drinks…" I counted them off on my fingers.

Shane hugged me, "I know babe. I'm just worried that's all"

I turned around to look at him, "Shane, seriously. I'll be fine I have you, eve and Michael there, nothing is gonna happen,"

I leaned in to peck him on the lips, "okay?"

He nodded, defeated.

"Good", I smiled

"So?" Eve asked, "What's the verdict?"

I turned around to face Eve,

"Fine!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in surrender, "we'll go!"

She erupted into screams and giggles, jumping up and down, clapping her hands,

"I'll go wake Michael!", and with that she bolted up the stairs, tripping as she went.

Shane chuckled, "wow, what's she on?"

I slapped his arm, playfully, "You know", I said, "I think this'll be good for us, everything's been too serious lately, and we need a bit of fun in our lives!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Shane laughed, kissing my hair.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Clairebear97 :) Together with Claire Collins, I'm writing this story and we will take it in turns at writing chapters. We'll tell you who wrote it at the beginning of each. I hope you enjoyed chapter one, it was long! Yaaay! Please review and we'll update quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is also done by clairebear97, with a little help from Claire Collins in the first few lines. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Claire's POV

It was the day after the whole fiasco with the Dead Girl's Dance Invite and after Eve had convinced Michael that it would be safe to go, we had to suffer a good hour of lecturing from Eve about Hair and clothes for the party.

I was so distracted by the party that I never got the chance to eat dinner and so, I woke up early this morning, starving and made my way down to get some breakfast. Of course, I was the first one up, Eve, Michael and Shane never got up before noon unless they had to, which they rarely did, so I knew I wouldn't be seeing them for a good 5 hours, so I decided to try and catch up on my missed sleep on the couch and before I knew it, I was drifting off into darkness.

I fluttered open my eyes and blinked a few times, confused at where I was. I turned my head to find Shane tracing patterns on my arm; he must have woken up when I was asleep. He flashed me that gorgeous crooked smirk I loved when he saw I was awake,

"Hey, jailbait"

"Hey", I smiled back

I stared into his warm, chocolate eyes, getting completely lost in them, that I didn't notice a pale, vampire face hovering over us with dark, racoon like eyes. I screamed and tried to jump off the sofa, but got tangled in the throw and just ended up falling off the sofa, pulling Shane and the throw down with me.

I heard a roar of laughter and realised that it was only Eve and her stupid gothic makeup. She was laughing uncontrollably, clutching her sides.

A sleepy looking Michael rounded the corner, rubbing his eyes and took in the scene around him; Eve crying with laughter and Shane and I sprawled across the wooden floor

He blinked, confused, "Uh, what on earth is going on?"

"Ask Eve", I hissed, glaring at her, as Shane helped me up.

He turned to her, taking in her current state and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair as she got a hold of her laughter. When Eve had stopped laughing a bit, Shane left to go and get some cereal from the kitchen and I sat back down on the sofa, flicking through the channels, but then I got that feeling that someone was staring at me and slowly turned my head, expecting to find an evil vampire wanting to suck my blood, but instead I was greeted by something much more terrifying; Eve smiling at me evilly…oh god… I know that smile anywhere.

I slowly got up from the sofa and carefully backed away from Eve, towards the kitchen,

"Eve, can we just talk about this?"

Her smile got bigger and she took another step towards me. Michael's gaze flitted between us and he smirked when he recognised Eve's expression, leaning back into the sofa cushions. Eve looked at Michael and the two shared a glance.

I took this momentary distraction as my opportunity and made a dash for the kitchen, but I soon heard Eve running behind me. I squealed and ran behind Shane, using his body as a shield from Eve. He looked confused, but immediately understood when he saw Eve run into the kitchen with an evil smirk.

He tried to reason with her, "Oh come on, Eve! Can't you just leave her alone! She obviously doesn't want to!"

She pointed a finger at him, "You stay out of this, Collins". He raised his arms in surrender, backing away and leaving me completely unprotected. I eyed the door, using physics to judge the distance and how far I could go before Eve caught me. I decided to chance it, I looked at Shane and he nodded.

"Run", he mouthed, so I did. I managed to make it to the couch before I turned around to see Eve hurtling through the air and I was pushed onto my back on the couch, with Eve on top of me, holding my wrists down.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Shane leaning against the wall, watching us with an amused expression

"Help me!, I whimpered

He laughed, "Nope, you're on your own. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a slutty dress"

"Traitor", I huffed.

I squirmed under Eve, trying to break her iron grip. God, she's strong!

"Eve get off me! fine fine! You can give me a damn makeover! But no Goth makeup!" she let me go and fell back into the cushions, satisfied , as I rubbed my wrists where she'd held me hostage on the couch. I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

_Some time later..._

I was currently sitting in front of Eve's dressing table, just like i had for the past two hours as she covered my face with god knows what. I was a bit scared of what i looked like right now, but she had promised not to go overboard, so i guess i'd just have to trust her on this. Not an easy task, trust me.

After what seemed like an eternity, i finally felt the absence of brushes and creams from my skin and Eve said, "Finished!"

"Finally", I sighed and started for the mirror, only to have my path blocked by Eve. I sent her a questioning look.

"It's a surprise", she said, "You can see when i'm done".

"Fine!", i huffed in surrender.

Another hour passed as Eve emptied out her whole wardrobe, clothes and underwear flying everywhere, just to find a dress she thought would be 'perfect' for me.

At last, she triumphantly pulled a sparkly, red, body con dress from her wardrobe and held it up against me. I eyed the fabric warily,

"Uh, Eve?" I said, " Really? This is you, not me. Look, I'm nerdy little Claire, not slutty, sexy Claire."

She grinned, "Exactly, but you won't be nerdy when i'm done!", she pushed me towards the bathroom, "Come on, put it on"

"Alright, i'm going", and i closed the bathroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing".

* * *

I stood in fron of the mirror, smiling at my relection. I looked...kinda hot. I was a bit worried about the choice of dress but it was a great colour on me and it fitted me perfectly, showing off all my curves and accentuating my legs.

Eve knocked on the door, "Claire bear, you done?"

"Yeah, you can come in!" I shouted back

Eve hesitantly opened the door and smiled when she saw me. I looked at Eve, she must have gotten changed whilst i was in here and she looked amazing. She was wearing a body con, black lace dress that came to her thighs and made her curves look super sexy and for once, she'd toned down the goth makeup, leaving a silver smoky eye look and pale nude lips.

"Wow, Eve!"

She waved the compliment off, "Claire bear, you look H.O.T! Shane is gonna freak!"

I blushed and thanked her and we made our way down the stairs. Going down the stairs took a little longer than usual, thank to Eve and her ridiculous heels but when i arrived at the bottom, i found Shane staring at me greedily, eyes wide

I smirked, "You like?"

He seemed embarrassed he got caught staring, "Um, yeah! I really do..", he stuttered.

I laughed and walked forward to kiss his cheek, before turning to my other housemates,

"We ready?"

Eve pumped her fist, "Hell Yeah!, she said and ran to her car, as Michael called Shotgun and jumped in the front with Eve.

Shane and I stayed in the back and i leaned into him halfway through the journey. He leaned forward and whispered seductively in my ear, making my heart flutter,

"You know, i really like this new look. It's a shame about that dress, i don't know if i can stop from ripping it later"

I blushed furiously at his comment and he kissed my red cheeks.

Eve pulled up outside the venue and jumped out with Michael. Before i opened the door, i leaned back to whisper in Shane's ear, "Wait until you see the underwear Eve made me wear", and with that i ran out of the car, leaving him gobsmacked, his jaw at the floor.

I laughed and caught up with Eve. We both smiled as we saw the giant, loud party in front of us.

Tonight, things were gonna drama and definitely no vampires, well apart from Michael. Maybe for once, we could act like normal teenagers, just once.

I ran to the door with Eve, i was ready to have the time of my life.

**A/N: This is clairebear97! Can i just say, thank you so so so much for all the reviews! I had lost confidence in my writing and that was just the boost i needed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE! I know i'm writing a lot more than Claire Collins atm but she has exams, so i'm taking over her chappie for now! I can't wait for you to see her writing, she is ace and this will be her first ever fanfic! Ahhh! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is clairebear97 chapter!**

Chapter Three

Claire's POV

The party was going amazingly, we all danced for hours and for once, everything was okay and we could act like normal teenagers, let loose and...have fun. A rare opportunity in Morganville.

Eve and Michael had left halfway through one of the songs and disappeared to the bathroom. Together. We hadn't seen them since, so God knows what they were doing and i really didn't want to know, to be honest.

Shane and I danced for a while, exchanging some hot, heavy kisses between the songs every now and then, until Shane led me off the dance floor and towards the bar and handed me a twenty.

"Get some drinks," he said, "I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a sec".

He kissed my hair and then got lost in the crowd. I ordered a beer for Shane and a coke for myself at the bar and then took one of the empty seats, day dreaming about nothing in particular.

"Hello, Claire"

That eerie, unfamiliar voice snapped me out of my thoughts and fear spiked through me as i slowly turned to meet the face of a pale, scary man; a vampire. Through my terror, i recognized his face and realized that this was the vampire that had followed me home that night, the one who had hypnotized me and made me..nearly...

I shuddered as i remembered what he could do and immediately averted my gaze to the floor. I tried to avoid looking into his eyes but he grabbed my wrist with so much force that i was sure it was leave a bruise and forced me to look at him.

Almost immediately, i felt my worries just...go away and i stared into his bright, blue eyes and i was willing to do anything, go anywhere for him.

He smiled deviously, "Good, now follow me"

I felt myself moving forward, even though something inside my brain was telling me to walk in the opposite direction, but still, i followed him. Unconsciously, i moved through the crowd and followed him up the stairs and into a small room upstairs. He slammed the door and in one quick vampire movement, pinned me against the wall by my wrists and just like that, the fog lifted from my brain and i suddenly realised what was happening and i struggled desperately, but my attempts were useless against his superhuman strength.

I tried to grab my stake that i kept in my sock but his grip was too tight and my arms stayed pinned firmly at my sides.

He grabbed my chin forcefully and brought his gaze to mine and once again, i was willing to do what he said.

"Kiss me"

"Yes", i breathed, "Anything". Deep down i knew this was wrong, my mind told me to stake him, run, scream, do something, but i couldn't move and everything was soon forgotten when i stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes and he brought his lips to mine.

The kiss wasn't pleasant, his lips were too cold and he was rough with me and my lips felt swollen and bruised. Suddenly, the door burst open and the vampire pulled his gaze from mine and turned to look at whoever was at the door. I snapped out of my trance and turned to look too, only to find Shane standing there, staring at me, looking lost and so very...alone.

"Shane! No, i promise i didn't kiss him! Help me, Shane!", I lunged forward but the vampire stopped me and then, Shane did the one thing i never thought he would, i he left me. Closed the door and left me to die, of course he didn't know that, but still, i asked for his help and he left me.

I stopped struggling and fell back, defeated. He left me, he left me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and i knew that i was all alone. I closed my eyes and prayed, i'd never been religious but it was my last hope.

My capture plunged his fangs into my neck and began to suck the life from me. I think i screamed but i wasn't sure because before i knew it, i was slipping away and plunged into utter darkness as i hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys :) This is clairebear97! This chapter was written by...drum roll please...Claire Collins! Yaay! (with some help from me ;))**

**Sorry for the wait, but as a christmas present we give you the next chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Claire POV**

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked and glanced around, trying to figure out where the hell I was. It was pitch black outside and there wasn't even light from the moon.

_What the hell am I doing outside in the middle of the night, especially in Morganville, lying on a cold, hard concrete floor?_

I lay on the cold, hard ground, unable to move from the pain. My whole body ached and I felt so weak, my head was pounding.

_Shane's probably freaking out right now, trying to find me, _I thought, smiling to myself.

Just like that memories of what happened last night flooded my mind: going to the party, waiting for Shane, being compelled, kissed, raped, and drained.

Fresh tears stung my eyes as I remembered that Shane, my Shane , he abandoned me when I needed him the most, he left me there with that rapist, even though I screamed and cried for help, he left me. . My heart was scattered into a million pieces and that thought echoed through my mind. All I felt was betrayal.

I sat up quickly with a gasp and screamed in pure agony as a sharp pain stabbed me in the chest. Pain shot through my chest, hot, excruciating pain. Every breath I took only made it about ten times worse. The pain was unbearable. Tears slid down my cheeks as I sat there silently not daring to move or breathe, afraid that the pain would come again.

_Steady breaths Claire, you can do it- _I said to myself.

_****_I peered down at my body to find the source of the pain and was shocked by what I saw. I was still wearing the dress from the party, but it was torn and caked with mud and my body was covered in painful cuts and bruises and worst of all... love bites.

_ugh!… It probably won't go away for days. _

I was drenched form head to toe in a sticky, red liquid- Blood, my blood. There was so much of it that I knew, if I didn't get medical attention soon, I could die from the blood loss.  
I slowly and carefully brought my hand up to my neck, where the blood kept pumping out of me. I'm surprised that I'm still alive after all the blood loss.  
I pressed my shaking fingers against the wound and tried to control the bleeding, but I knew my attempts were useless, as it continued to seep through my fingers and down my arm.  
I looked around, taking in my surroundings and saw that he had left me in a dark alleyway.__

_Well, at least he'd had the decency to dress me after._

_****_Suddenly, I remembered where I was and I struggled painfully, to my feet. I knew better than anyone that wandering the streets of Morganville at night, especially wounded, was a death wish and I had to get home.

_Come on, Claire I told myself, _slowly edging forward, wrapping my arm around my chest and clutching my neck tightly. I stumbled out of the alleyway and into the street, whimpering at the pain in my chest, clutching the wall for support.

A sudden wave of nausea passed through me and I leaned over a near trashcan, emptying my stomach into it. When I was finished, I stood, leaning over the trashcan for a few minutes, breathing deeply, trying to stop the spinning world. My eyelids were drooping and I felt extremely tired, but I forced myself to carry on, wary of any passing, hungry vampires.

It felt like an eternity when I finally reached Lott Street and the world was swaying dangerously.  
I almost cried in relief when I reached the porch of the glass house.

_Come on, Claire i told myself Nearly there, Michael and Eve will help you..or..Shane_

His name made the pain worse, I didn't know how he would react to this, if he would even speak to me, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I was ready to forgive him for what he did. I called his name, I asked for help, but he left me. Would he help me now?

I crawled to the door, with my hands clutching my stomach tightly. The world was spinning more vigorously now and I was sure I was going to pass out. Darkness threatened to take me, but I fought to stay awake but I was falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. I reached out to knock the door. The door opened on the second knock revealing a very worried Eve.

"I'm sorry", was all I said and I collapsed into Eve's arms. I could hear someone screaming, but soon the darkness consumed me and everything was peaceful.

**A/N: WOO! Wasn't that amazing?! Isn't Claire Collins the best writer ever?! I think so :) Review, review! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys :) This chapter was written again, by Claire Collins! Review and merry christmas :) xx**

**Shane's POV:**

God, my heart feels so numb after what I saw and I couldn't do anything about it. I was completely powerless, I'd failed her...

_(Flashback)_

"Get some drinks, I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a sec", I kissed her hair, before dashing off to the bathroom. I needed to pee, very badly and I was doing my very best not to do the potty dance.

When I can back, I found Claire's seat empty and just a coke and beer left in her place.

_That's weird, she would never just leave without telling me. _

I searched all over, but found nothing. By now I was panicking, so , I was about to ring her cell,but then a flash of red caught my eye, but she wasn't alone. Some asshole was dragging Claire by the arm, roughly, by the looks of it.

_Hell, No! Not going to happen man- that's my girl!, _I thought as I rushed up the steps, taking two at a time.

Anger boiled up and all I saw was red. I sprinted after them up the stairs.

I yanked the door of the nearest room open and was shocked at what I saw. A man, no- a vampire was with my Claire! I wanted to stake him, beat the life, well undead life, out of him!

I looked up, fuming and glared at him, pretty soon my mind started to go fuzzy.

_Damn it, Shane, you just broke the first rule of vampire slaying – DON'T LOOK INTO THEIR EYES!_

I had to get to Claire before it's was too late, but my body wouldn't co-operate with my mind. I wanted to go up to her, hold her in my embrace, kiss her and get us the hell away from this place, but I couldn't. I was stuck there, forced to watch Claire kissing that freak.

Anger boiled inside me, he was making her cry, that bastard. She thrashed against his grip and cried out for me several times and it broke my heart.

I couldn't move, the compulsion was too strong and before I knew what I was doing, I slammed the door shut in Claire's face and walked right out.

_No fucking way, Shane Collins! Get your ass back out there, and help Claire, she needs you! Come on, you're stronger than this! _My mind was screaming at me, but I couldn't control my body and so, i just..left.

_(End of Flashback)_

I was knocked out of my train of thoughts, when I heard Eve's bloodcurdling scream.

_What the hell, Eve?! It's 2am!_

Just like that, I was pulled back into reality and I lunged for the stairs; Michael joining me. We bolted down the stairs and my heart stopped, when i saw an hysterical Eve, stained with blood, cradling the broken, bruised body of Claire Danvers; **my** Claire.

**Claire's POV:**

I was floating. Everything seems so peaceful and was no pain here, just quiet. A blessed numbness was taking over my body and i was ready to succumb to it, let go. I didn't want to feel pain anymore and i was ready to leave.

Suddenly, something jolted me, bringing me back and bringing an unbearable pain with it. My lungs felt like it was on fire and I couldn't breathe. I could hear low, muffled voices in the background, but I was kinda busy, trying to breathe. I was fighting so hard, yet it felt so useless.

_Who would want me now? Broken, touched and bitten._

"Beep. Beep. ….. "

"We're losing her!"

_Who are they losing? Oh my God, it hurts so bad, i want the numbness, i'm ready to die, please let me die..._

"Charge 90. Clear. "

An electric shock ran through my body and I could feel my body rise up and then slump back down again.

It suddenly hit me, they were trying to save me. I smiled mentally,

_It's no use, i'm ready. I'm ready to die._

I sighed and let the numbness overwhelm me, once again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I (clairebear97) added in some bits before i published the chapter, so i guess you could say it was a team effort :D Remember to review! Also, the things in italics were thoughts, in case there was any confusion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was written by clairebear97! Enjoy!**

**Shane's POV:**

Claire was rushed straight into surgery when the ambulance brought her here, and there has been no news since. We've been sitting in the waiting room, for 12 long agonising hours, just hoping and praying that she would be okay.

I can't get the image of Claire, broken and battered, lying limp in Eve's arms, out of my head. God, there was so much blood and she was so pale, she could have been mistaken for a vampire.

I paced back and forth, running a sweaty hand through my hair, nervously.

_What is she didn't make it? It's my fault! I left her to die! I failed her! It's my fault…_

"It's not your fault, Shane", Eve blubbered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It is, Eve! I walked away! I fucking walked away!" I punched the nearest wall, breathing heavily, trying to control my anger.

"WHAT?!" Michael roared.

_Oh, shit… I didn't tell them about leaving her…_

In a flash, Michael had me pinned up against the wall, by my throat. His blue eyes had changed to a dangerous looking blood red and he had extended his fangs.

"What the fuck did you do, Shane?! You left her! Hell, did you do this to her?!"

Michael's hand tightened around my neck, cutting off my air. I knew he wouldn't kill me, but this was a warning.

"No way in hell, dude! You know I love her! Some freaking bloodsucker hypnotised me, he made me leave!"

I treaded carefully, not wanting to anger him any further. He may be my friend, but he was also a vampire and right now, he'd never been more like one.

"Stop it!" Eve screamed, lunging forward, trying to pry Michael off me, but his supernatural strength was too much for her.

She gave up on trying to pull Michael off, and instead she screeched at us, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. I didn't blame her. Hell, I would probably be bawling if I could, but I tried to stay strong for Claire.

"This isn't helping anyone! Claire, is in there fighting for her damn life and all you can do is fight?"

Michael and I stared at each other for a second, before he suddenly released his grip and I fell to the floor, panting.

A man in a white coat interrupted our argument, "Claire Danvers?", he called.

I jumped up from the floor and the three of us ran towards him

"That's us!" I rushed, "How is she?"

The doctor hesitated, looking down at his papers before continuing, a grim expression on his face, "She is out of surgery. She had a pretty bad concussion, several broken ribs and some internal bleeding. She is lucky to be alive"

Eve whimpered behind me and Michael put his arm around her.

"Can we see her?" he asked, ever the practical one.

The doctor looked at us all sympathetically, "There is one other thing.. a few minutes ago, Claire slipped into a coma…we don't know when she will wake up. I'm so sorry, Room 113"

The doctor patted me on the shoulder and then disappeared down the corridor.

_Claire is in a coma_

And just like that, my calm façade broke and I fell to the floor, sobbing. Eve came and wrapped her arms around me, tears rolling down her cheeks and Michael on the other side. There were no tears for him, but I knew that he was hurting inside. We all loved her so much and we didn't want to lose her.

_Claire, please be okay,_ I prayed silently.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but i will update again today, so don't worry! Please review! If i get enough reviews i may even update twice more! So REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is by clairebear97 :D Enjoy...**

**Shane's POV**

We stopped outside Room 113 and taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I opened the door. However what we saw next, no of us could ever have been prepared for. The girl on the bed didn't look like Claire at all. She was ghostly pale and she was hooked up to numerous machines, her heart monitor beeping steadily. She looked even smaller in that bed, even more delicate and if I didn't know any better, I would say she was dead.

It wasn't like her, lying there so fragile and helpless; the Claire I knew wouldn't be lying motionless in a hospital bed, she would be solving some experiment or fighting some vamps, but not now and all because I left her.

_ If it wasn't for me, she would be safe at home._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I walked forward, taking Claire's hand into mine gently. I took a seat into a chair beside her bed, Michael and Eve taking one on the chair other side.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, shocked by what we were seeing and what was happening. All we could do was just pray and hope she would wake soon.

**Over a week later…**

Claire had been lying like this, not moving for over a week now and I was beginning to lose hope.

I hadn't moved from her bedside the whole time, only leaving to get food and a change of clothes. I hadn't slept in a week, for every time I closed my eyes, I saw her broken, mangled body.

I stared at her peaceful face, hoping that her beautiful, brown eyes would open and everything would be like normal, but they never did.

"Shane?" Eve brought me back from my thoughts. I looked away from Claire to find Eve smiling at me sadly and Michael at her side, staring at Claire.

"We are going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, "Can't eat. I'm too nervous"

The two exchanged a glance and watched me sympathetically. I was sick of all this pity.

"Okay then, sweetie. We'll be back soon", and with that, they left, leaving me alone with Claire.

I brushed her hair back from her face and watched her sleep for a while. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. The guilt I felt for what I had done was unbelievable and the pain in my heart was worse than when I lost my sister.

I held her hand, remembering what the doctors had told me about Claire's recovery…

(Flashback)

"It's known that talking to patients in comas, can help bring them back. Hearing familiar voices can help that, especially someone she really cares about"

(End of Flashback)

The doctor's words re-played in my mind. When he'd told me this, I thought it was ridiculous and I hadn't tried it yet, I'd left that to Eve and Michael. Every day, they had sat here, babbling away trying to get a response, but so far nothing.

I took a deep breath, well, here goes nothing.

"Claire? God, I feel stupid! Look, Claire, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say…I wanted to say that…" I gulped back tears, "I'm so sorry, Claire. So sorry, I can't even tell you. I should have never left you, I should have tried to fight it, I'm sorry. I love you so much and you have to wake up because… I don't know what I would do without you, you're my world, Claire Danvers and I love you so much."

I sniffed, letting the tears fall, unashamed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind, Eve. I'd never heard them come in.

"She'll be okay, bro" Michael said

"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so"

Together, we all shared a hug and let our emotions free. She was going to be okay, she had to be.

**A/N: Aww! Poor Shane! :'( Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming guys! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will try to update agin to make up for the very short chapter, but i wanted to update something before i went out. Enjoy!**

**Shane's POV**

Michael, Eve and I stayed like that for a while, hugging and comforting each other. We were all each other had the moment and we needed all the support we could get. Their best friend, and my girlfriend, was in a coma and no one knew when she would wake, if she ever would.

I guess we must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I was being awoken by a rapid beeping noise. I sat up quickly and wiped the drool from my mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Claire's.

Michael and Eve were still asleep in the corner, I don't blame them, it had been a long, hard week and we'd hardly got any sleep at home, constantly fretting over Claire's recovery.

Suddenly, I realised what had woke me up and i turned to look at Claire's monitors where the beeping of her heart monitor was rapidly increasing. Panicking, I ran over to Michael and Eve, shaking Michael awake, desperately.

"Mike! Mike, it's Claire"

He got up; rubbing his eyes and Eve stirred and woke beside him

"Shane, what the hell?" she moaned.

I silently pointed to Claire, bringing her increase in heart rate to their attention. Michael rushed forward to inspect her machines, but he had no idea what this meant and neither did I, I was no stranger to hospitals, especially in Morganville, but I was no doctor.

"Maybe, we should get someone?" Michael suggested.

But Eve pushed past us to grab Claire's hand, shushing us.

"I think she's waking up!" She exclaimed

"What?!" I almost screamed, grabbing her other hand.

Eve looked up, tears streaming down her face, but a smile on her face, "Go on", she urged, "Talk to her!"

"Claire? Claire, can you hear me? Wake up, sweetie. Open your eyes, come on. You have to wake up, you have to!"

Then, suddenly...her finger twitched.

Eve cried out and flung her arms around Michael's neck, who was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

I laughed at her, turning my attention back to my beautiful girlfriend, frantically encouraging her to open her eyes.

I kissed her hair, "Claire, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I put a light pressure on her hand, careful of my strength, right now, she looked even more fragile than usual and I didn't want to injure her anymore.

At first, there was no response and we were beginning to lose hope, but after what felt like an eternity, Claire's fingers wrapped slowly around mine and squeezed.

**A/N: Yaaaay! She responded! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will hopefully be very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HERE! ENJOY! I know it's short, but think of the two chapters as one long one :D**

Claire's POV

I couldn't move. I could hear everything that went on around me but i couldn't respond to any of it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't and I despised it. I wasn't able to move my limbs or open my eyes; I was like a prisoner in my own body.

From what I'd heard, I was in the hospital and from what I was experiencing; I guessed I had slipped into a coma too. Immediately, my thoughts went to Shane, Michael and Eve, what I had put them through.

_ God, they must be so worried about me, especially Shane. But would he?_

_He'd left me that night; did that mean he no longer cared? Did he even still want me? How long had I been in this coma? Weeks, months, years? Had he already moved on and found someone else?_

Even as I thought of him, I could hear his voice in my head, begging for me to wake up, to open my eyes. I smiled mentally, I was imagining things. I had turned into one of the girls who falls into depression over her boyfriend and hallucinates, but _God, the voice sounded so real!_

However, as I focused on his voice, other voices came into hearing, first Eve's and then Michael's and then, I realised they were really there, waiting for me to wake up, they all still cared,_ Shane still cared!_

I could feel myself gain control of my body and I fought against the paralysation until I managed to gain the feeling back in my hands and felt a familiar, warm hand wrapped around mine. Shane.

Using all my strength, I focused on moving the muscles in my hand and lightly squeezed, letting him know that I was okay. Bit by bit, I gained feeling in my body and I found that I was not trapped anymore and my eyelids were no longer heavy. I could open them if I wanted, and believe me I so desperately wanted to.

I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly shut them against the blinding white light that greeted me. But then, I heard Shane's voice, telling me to open them again and my body obeyed and my eyelids fluttered open, focusing on the three concerned faces of my housemates.

** A/N: Remember to review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and any ideas you may have! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was written by Claire Collins! Sorry for the delay but her computer crashed and she lost what she had already written and had to start again! Damn technology! :P Enjoy and remember to review! xx**

**Claire POV**

"Oh my God, Claire Bear! You're awake!", Eve squealed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. She squeezed my body tighter and hot, sharp pain flashed through my chest.

"Eve", I gasped, "Eve, you're hurting me."

The pain was almost unbearable and it was becoming difficult to breathe. I desperately tried to get Eve's attention, but she rambled on about how much she missed me and completely failed to see the agony she was causing me.

"Hey, Eve, let me have a turn," Shane smiled at me from behind Eve and frowned when he saw my pained expression. I shot him a desperate look, hoping he would get the message, I would have just told him but the pain was making it hard to speak.

Thank God that he knew me so well and he instantly understood, trying to get Eve to let me go.  
"Come on, Eve. She just woke up from a coma, let her breathe" But she just squeezed me tighter.

Thankfully, Michael walked in the room at that moment and he spotted my face, now a shade of purple, "Eve!" he shouted, "She can't breathe!"

Eve gasped and quickly pulled back from me, frantically apologizing but I couldn't focus on her voice and it was like I was seeing things through a tunnel.

Stars danced across my vision and their voices were becoming more and more distant.

The last thing I saw and heard was Shane's concerned face asking me if I was okay, that I looked too pale and if I could hear him.

Eventually, his voice became a faint buzz and I slumped forward into his arms and fainted from the unbearable pain.

**SHANES POV:**

"Claire, baby can you hear me", I asked but I got no reply. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and her heart monitor triggered a blaring alarm.

Doctors and nurses filled the room and we were pushed outside.

"What the fuck eve, couldn't you see that she was gasping for breath? She just woke up from a fucking coma and you go and squeezed the hell out of her and now look what you've done, she's fighting for her life again!" I turned around and punched the wall until my knuckles were bleeding. I'm pretty sure that I heard a snapping sound when I punched it.

Finally, I collapsed against the wall, and buried my face into my hands, sobbing as my emotions finally hit me.

"She's a fighter, Shane; she'll make it through this. She already proved it when she woke up from the coma" Michael said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Shane, I'm so sorry! I was just excited and I got carried away..I'm.." Her voice broke at the end and she burst out crying, nestling into Michael's shirt who whispered soothing things into her ear.

My face softened and I felt ashamed for screaming at her like that. I walked over to Michael and Eve and enveloped them both in a hug to show I was sorry.

"Sorry, Eve. It's not your fault. I didn't mean it"

She sniffed and shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "No, it is. God, I'm so stupid!"

Michael hushed her again, "It's no one's fault. She's gonna be fine, it was an accident, Eve. Come on, let's get someone to fix up your fingers, Shane"

I had forgotten about that, but as he said it, sharp pain shot through my hand as i tried to move it and I reluctantly agreed.

_At least it would stop me from going crazy waiting._

* * *

After having three of my broken fingers bandaged, we were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when  
a petite lady wearing a white coat called out "Claire Danvers".

"That's us" we all said together and followed her to a bright yellow colored office room.

"Well, she's stable now but the next few hours are critical."

"Why, what wrong with her?" I managed to ask. I was beginning to panic, this was the room where they broke bad news, i knew it, I knew it!

"Please sit", she said and waited till all of us were seated then continued "she has some broken ribs and has suffered from internal bleeding for a really long time, but we checked her while she was admitted but we didn't find any traces until now. Her stomach is also very bruised and it will take a very long time to heal. We don't know how long the bleeding has been going on, but the next hours are very dangerous for her " She said, giving us an apologetic look.

"Can I see her" I managed to ask through a tear choked voice

"Family members only, I'm sorry"

"But I'm her boyfriend, please I need to see her" I begged, tears stinging at my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they continued to fall relentlessly.

"Um, I'll see what I can do" she said gently, seeing my distraught state before walking out .

She came back after a couple of minutes with a smile plastered on her face

"I've spoken with the doctor and he says its ok, she's in the I.C.U, but remember to be quiet..."

I set off running before she had even finished and found myself outside the I.C.U.

**A/N: Claire will get better soon, because i don't want it to go on too long, as we have another twist up our sleeves mwhahaha and you don't know it ;) Review guys! And a big thanks to Claire Collins! Love ya xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait! I had exams and school just got way too much for me. This is clairebear97 btw and i wrote this chapter :) I apologize if it isn't my best work, i am a tight schedule because i am moving into a new house today and i only had like half an hour max to work on this, but i felt so bad for the wait that i wanted to update today, so enjoy! Oh and check out the summary for my co-writer's new story! It is called SURPRISE! and is written by Claire Collins. Check it out and enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh, one other thing. I have changed the story a little bit. Last chapter, it said that Claire was in the I.C.U, but she isn't anymore, just a regular hospital ward! Shutting up now...**

**Claire's POV**

I sat upright in the hospital bed, staring into space, my thoughts reeling. I was absolutely exhausted, but I didn't want to sleep, as I feared that if I closed my eyes, I would see things I didn't want to see and that terrible night would come back to haunt me in my dreams.

Ever since the accident, I had just given up on everything. Life went hopeless, I felt worthless. What had happened, my mind would never let me forget and my thoughts were twisted and cruel. A small voice in the back of my head, kept me from forgetting.

_You're filthy, you're disgusting, no one would want you now_, it told me

I hated the hospital, but in a way, I was glad, for I was afraid that if I wasn't under supervision, I might be inclined to do something extremely stupid and I never want to hurt my loved ones that way, _never._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise when my door opened and someone stepped into my room, until they spoke.

"Claire?", a voice asked, nervously.

My head snapped up and I was brought back from my daydreams into the real world, meeting the concerned face of Shane Collins.

He rushed forward to take my hand, clutching it so tight, almost as if he were afraid i was going to disappear. It was then, i realised the cause for his panic, I was crying.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? God, should i get a doctor or..Hell! Tell me what to do! Claire?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, relentlessly and Shane continued to fuss over me, firing another question at me before I had chance to answer the previous one. I'd never seen Shane like this before, he'd always been so calm, so composed, but I guess the last few days had been too much for him and he had forgotten to be ashamed at showing emotion.

I smiled weakly at him, "No, I'm fine" I reassured him, voice wavering "I was just…remembering something"

My voice broke a little at the end and I looked down at the sheets, trying to halt the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey, hey! It's okay. You're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you." He spoke gently, like a parent trying to reassure a young child.

When I didn't look up, he carefully pulled my chin up to meet his honey brown eyes.

He smiled his crooked smile and brushed back a strand of hair, before leaning in to kiss me deeply. As his lips touched mine, I began to panic and I pulled away from him. Shane looked at me confused. I felt terrible for doing it, but he didn't deserve me now.

_Why on earth would he want to kiss me?_

"I'm sorry" , I whispered, burying my face in the pillows.

"What for?"

"I couldn't kiss you! Why did you even want to? Why do you still want me? I'm disgusting, no one deserves me, I deserve to be alone. I'm a slut, you should just leave me now." I mumbled into the pillow, not really talking to anyone in particular.

Shane, judging by his reaction, caught the general gist of what I was saying.

"Claire, no!" he said, his voice shaking and he wrapped me in a warm, loving hug that I so desperately needed.

I snuggled down into his shirt, breathing in his scent and suddenly, realised how tired I was, but I fought against sleep. Finally, my eyelids, heavy with tears, unwillingly closed.

**A/N: Sorry! It's short! But I will try and update again today! Remember to review! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone...please don't hurt me! I know it has been really long since I last updated, but I had the worst writer's block in the world! I wrote a bit of this chapter and when I tried to write more, I just had nothing. I knew what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't write it! Ugh! So in the end, I handed it over to Claire Collins, just tweaking it afterwards and...Wow, she did an amazing job...see for yourselves...**

**Claire's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself nestled against my beautiful boyfriend, Shane. I looked over at him, sleeping peacefully, lying on his side with his arm around my waist.

The sunlight streaming through the curtains bathed Shane's skin, making it look almost golden, as he lay on his side with his arm around my waist. I felt guilty for causing him so much pain, but every time I apologized he said it wasn't my fault and he would always be there for me, no matter what.

A month has passed since I was released from the hospital and things were slowly improving. Sometimes, things were difficult, but I had expected that after what I had been through; I just had to take my recovery one step at a time. I still had horrible nightmares about that night, but Shane always helped me through them. He had practically moved into my room now and every time, I woke, panting for breath and drenched in a cold sweat, he would stroke my hair and murmur comforting words into my ear until I fell back asleep.

The memory still haunted me but now I know it is just a memory. My friends had been amazing over the past month, I'd always known they would help me, but over the last month they showed me just how much they cared; I would have never done it without them.

I couldn't help but trace my finger along Shane's cheekbone, something I loved about Shane was his high cheekbones, but most of all I love his gorgeous, hazel eyes that you could fall into. He stirred, and his arm tightened around my waist.

"Hey sleepy head," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, knowing he was awake

"Morning, beautiful-", every time, he calls me beautiful, I get butterflies in my stomach, "-what time's it?"

"It's almost nine, wanna go downstairs? I smell coffee"

"Yeah, let's go, I'm hungry" his stomach rumbling proved this and we both laughed and made our way downstairs.

Eve was beside the cooker frying eggs, rocking her complete Goth beauty. Today, she was wearing a hot pink corset with a black tutu skirt, black fishnet tights and her doc martens. Her hair was in a spiky pony tail, with her bangs tucked behind her ears, her usual rice powder make up and heavy eyeliner with hot pink lipstick to go with her outfit.

As I watched Eve started frying the bacon, I started to feel a bit sick but I didn't feel the need to tell anyone, I mean I'd been getting random waves of nausea for the past couple of weeks. Michael must have sensed something and gave me an 'are you-ok?' look. I smiled and nodded, just focusing on not throwing up on my roommates.

I know he wasn't convinced because he was kept glancing at me while I managed to force the food down my throat, I made it look like I was enjoying it because I didn't want to hurt their feelings.

God, I don't know what's wrong with me, I always love bacon, but lately even the thought of meat makes me gag, not useful when I live in a house with three other massive carnivores. I'm starting to think that I have a serious disease or something.

I stared at the bacon on my plate; how it was drenched in oil and that white sticky, gooey fat around the edges. The smell was over powering now and I could no longer ignore the feeling of nausea. I could see Michael watching me from the corner of my eye, so I stuck my fork in a piece and chewed. It tasted even worse than it looked and I could feel everything in my stomach rolling, as I swallowed it.

The wave of nausea came again and this time, I knew there was no stopping it. I covered my mouth and dashed off the bathroom to throw up my breakfast. My stupid hair slipped out of the bun and kept falling forward into my face; I kept pushing my hair back but it was no use, it kept falling back down again. Then a warm pair of hands held my hair back and rubbed my back, while murmuring comforting words in my ears. I wanted to reassure him that I was fine, but I was too busy losing my breakfast.

When I finished, I turned to see Shane with a worried expression written on his face. I brushed my teeth and mouth washed my mouth ten times; no way was I speaking to them with puke breath.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still recovering," I sighed and looked down at my feet. Shane tilted up my chin, so he was looking into my eyes as if searching for something wrong. We held our gaze just lost in each other's eyes,

"Claire you ok? Should I ring the doctor and book an appointment?" Shane asked in a worried voice, kissing me on the forehead.

"I think, I'm just nervous and still scared about what happened, you would be too"

"I love you Claire, you know that right and I would always be there for you no matter what" A wave of sadness, washed over me at his words and Warm tears escaped my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

God, I'm an emotional wreck now aswell!

"Claire what's wrong, did I say something to upset you, I'm sorry please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." He said while he wiped a tear that escaped my now puffy, red eyes, but hearing what Shane said made me cry harder.

"I'm s...so..ory .." I managed to say during sobs. Shane picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, where he placed me on his laps and rocked back and forth while he whispered soothing words to my ears. I clutched onto his shirt not wanting to let go and buried my head my face in his chest. When my sobs died down, a wave of exhaustion hit me and I was drifting off to darkness.

**A/N: Sorry, it was longer but i wanted to cut off there, just to make the story longer. Next update will be tomorrow, early morning. Please review for us! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I know I said this morning but I completely forgot that I had an all-day rehearsal at the theatre. It was so tiring! Anyway, here is chapter 13! I wrote some of this and Claire Collins the rest, so you could call it a team effort ;) Enjoy!**

**Claire's POV:**

_I was running, running for my life. I knew what was going to happen, I'd been here before in many dreams and I knew exactly what was coming next. As I rounded the corner, a blur of colour flashed past me and next thing I know, I am pinned against the wall by my rapist. He murmurs in my ear, taunting me_

_"Hmm, you got away little Claire? Didn't you have fun? It's time to finish what we started…but first a little snack"_

_And with that, he sunk his fangs deep into my neck._

I shot upright with a scream, gasping for breath and I took a few steady breathes to calm myself -I guess the nightmares still hadn't gone away.

At the sound of my scream, Shane, Eve and Michael came dashing in through the door, gripping baseball bats and stakes. They frantically scanned the room for any hungry vampires and stared at me, where I was sitting upright in my bed, laughing like a lunatic. They all stared at me like I was mad and then Eve looked down at the rhinestone encrusted stake she clutched in her hand and the boys; Michael, the avenging angel and his 'don't mess with me' face and Shane clutching the bat in the 'home run' stance and burst out laughing too joined and before we knew it, everyone was howling with laughter. Finally, the laughter died down and we fell into silence, I glanced up at the clock where it read 7.00pm.

_Wow, I was asleep for almost ten hours! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Claire, you want something to eat?" Shane asked, breaking the silence.

"Um. Yeah, can you bring me some tomato soup please? "I replied licking my lips, even the word sounded tasty.

"Coming right up and Mike, you can come and help me" Michael groaned, but quickly stopped when Eve gave him the daggers, so he just shut up and left with Shane.

When the door was safely shut, Eve settled down beside me on my bed and pulled the blanket over her feet.

"So Claire, how are you feeling?"

I lowered my voice, so Michael wouldn't be able to hear, "Eve, I think there's something really wrong with me, everything's been really weird lately "

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"Well, one second I'm laughing, then I'm crying and I get dizzy a lot and I can't stop throwing up and falling sleeping and-"

"Claire, when was your last period?" Eve cut me off by asking.

"Um. Hold on- I jumped off the bed and pulled out my period book. My mouth opened and I the dropped the book in shock as I realized that I haven't had my period since I was discharged from the hospital and that was over a month ago!

-eve it's a month late" I said in a weak voice, I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling. She started squealing and hugged me so hard that I nearly fainted.

_No! No! She doesn't understand! This isn't a good thing; I'm 17 for God's sake! I don't even understand how this happened! Shane and I have been using protection! Oh God, oh god…_

"Come on, we have to go to the chemist and pick up one of those test things" Eve whispered so no one could hear, especially Michael, interrupting me from my thoughts.

After draining down my soup, Eve dragged me down to the chemist, with the excuse of a film for a Girl's night and Eve paid for the test. The women at the cashier kept giving me weird looks but Eve made it look like the test was for her and gave the cashier a full smile, just to piss her off. Wow, I love Eve sometimes. We exited the shop and stood by the water fountain outside.

I started to panic, "Eve I can't do this at home, they'll know something's up"

"Okay, don't panic, CB! I'll drive to the gas station and you can do it there"

_Yeah that's a good idea, I don't want to worry the guys for nothing, I mean I'm probably not even pregnant._

I nodded and got on the passenger side of the hearse. The whole ride to the gas station, eve was making up baby names and how it would look really cute in tiny doc martens, which didn't make me feel any better.

When we got there I putted the test in my bag and waited outside the toilet. I dashed in when the other person came out and closed the door on eves face. I read the instructions and did exactly what it said and waited two minutes. I sat down on the toilet and waited, thinking things over, like how I was supposed to support a child in college and working with Myrnin.

Eve was constantly asking me if I was ok and why it was taking so long.

I closed my eyes shut not wanting to see the result.

_Come on Claire, man up and already, you're not even pregnant._

I opened my eyes, holding my breath and looked at the little white stick on the counter, and saw something that was going to change my life forever. The white stick was displaying a positive sign and said 2-3 weeks.

I was slightly confused because Shane and I haven't done it in a long time because I wanted sometime alone and wasn't ready for it, since….since…oh god…since that vampire raped me!

I let out a sob and covered my mouth with my hand.

_Oh my god, what am I going to do now, I'm pregnant with a vamp's child, but how's that even possible? Oh god, I'm going to be sick… what is Shane going to say? Eve, hell Michael? I'm a slut, I'm a whore! _

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burst and

I was crying uncontrollably now, just lost in my own world. It was Eve's voice that pulled me back to reality. The whole bathroom was swirling around me and I was feeling dangerously dizzy. I managed to stumble to the door, still gripping the test and unlock it, to reveal a very worried looking Eve. Relief flooded her face when I opened the door and smiled, but frowned when she saw my distraught face.

"CB, what's wrong, what did it says?" she asked, hugging me.

"I'm pregnant" was all I said, before plunging into the empty darkness.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Just to clarify I own NOTHING! All belongs to Rachel Caine she is the best writer in the world!


End file.
